Destiny
by writers-block1702
Summary: Yugi just thought he was a normal kid who went to Duel Academy like everyone else, but Jaden knows otherwise. He seems to be the only one who knows that Yugi was supposed to be crowned king of games over 5 years ago! Can Jaden help Yugi get back on track so he can fulfil his destiny before it's too late? NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE. Now just to point this out, this story doesnt really make sense... but i decided to write it anyway, because i always wondered what it would be like for Yugi to be enrolled at duel academy and to forget who is and that, and who else better to help him out then Jaden Freaking Yuki. I know people dont like GX cos its a contraversial spin off but i actually love it and Jaden is probably my favourite protagonist, even though i love them all. I hope you enjoy this, and dont kill me because of the extremely obvious cliffy! **

Chapter One:

-JADEN-

Stupid school. Why the hell did I agree to sleep on the bottom bunk of the bed? It faces directly to into the sun which consequently means that it beams directly into my face the minute I wake up. I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and shoved it into my face, regardless of the fact that I was crushing my facial organs in the process.

"JAAAAAAADEN!" A small, squeaky, yet surprisingly powerful voice said into my ear. I winced and lifted my upper body onto my forearms.

"What is it, Syrus?" I said, trying to not sound harsh or as pissed as I actually was.

"First day of school, class starts in 10. You've missed breakfast." Syrus said, trailing off towards the end.

"I'VE MISSED BREAKFAST?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" I said, outraged by the fact that I am going to have to deal with Syrus and his nerd talk at eight in the morning without any brain food to keep me awake.

"We tried to, Jaden. You sleep like a rock." Chumley chirped. From what I could tell his was in the bunk above me.

I groaned and forced my body to rise, however I failed, and ended up just fully toppling onto the floor of our dorm, much to the amusement of my so called friends.

"Oh Jaden." Syrus said as he tried to retain further laughter, "Now come on, you have five minutes."

I rolled my eyes in dismay as I pushed myself up and forced myself to get out of bed and ready for yet another boring year of classes.

-YUGI-

Yami, why did you have to wake up late today? Now we might be late on our first day, what a brilliant first expression we will give.

"Sorry Yugi…" I heard the Pharaoh whisper from within the puzzle.

Okay, now before you ask, I am a normal teenage boy, sort of. Other than the fact that I share a body with an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who is over 5000 years old, I am exceptionally ordinary.

'It's ok, Yami.' I said to my Yami through our mind link.

I rushed up to the large gate which loomed above me in my petite stature, shoving them open with one swift movement, and dashing into the doors, and down the hall. The fact that I was currently a mixture of angry and worn out caused me to forget that when people enter duel academy, their sorted into one of three houses. Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk. I then altered my feet so they pounded me towards the try outs.

-JADEN-

I rolled my eyes as I slumped my way into the try outs. "Crowler must really hate me for making me duel the newbies. Maybe less of them will be upset at being beaten by me now that I'm late." I said, the pride showing on my face.

"Modesty never was your strong point, was it Jaden?" I heard a british accent chuckle from behind me.

I smiled as I knew it was Bastian. "I think you will find I am extremely modest." I said, directing my thumb towards myself.

"And you are also extremely late, Mr Yuki." I whipped my head round to face the beast himself. Professor Crowler. Hated me ever since I beat him on my very first day, not that he will admit that to himself of course. I cringed and began to itch the back of my head as I desperately tried to think of an excuse to get me out of talking to him longer than I had to. His straight mouth pointed up slightly which caused his mouth to curve into what we all thought was Crowler's equivelant of a smile, as it was too frightening to be a proper smile. "Luckily for you, there is someone left, for you to duel." I sighed and pulled my feet towards the duelling area. I looked up to face my opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE! sorry for the lack of updates, im going to try and focus somewhat on my stories now plus there is a oneshot i have in mind. Bear with me on this, i promise it will start to become more interesting.

R&R

* * *

Jaden's mouth opened fully in utter shock at the opponent he was faced with, he couldn't believe his eyes. Yugi Mutou.

-JADEN-

No way. No freaking way. There is no way that I am facing him. This isn't possible? Shouldn't he be on tour? Why is he here? I'm hallucinating.

I bent back slightly until I knew he couldn't hear me. "Syrus are you getting this?" I said to Syrus, in the hope that he would understand that I was about to duel the king of games.

"Getting what, Jaden?" Syrus said, his head dipped slightly sideways showing that he was confused by my previous statement.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you not see Yugi Mutou? King of games? He is standing in front of me. I am about to duel him." The fact that Syrus looked more and more confused the more I talked began to irritate me greatly. How could he not see Yugi freaking Mutou?

"I see a guy standing there Jaden, but I don't recognise him if that's what you're getting at. And how do you know his name anyway?" Syrus said with a look of frustration across his face.

I didn't respond. I instead decided to go talk to my opponent before I faced him. I quickly hurried forward in the hope that no one would notice, not that I cared if they did anyway.

"Yugi Mutou?" I said shyly.

"H-How do you kn-" He began, but I interrupted him.

"No time. Why are you here? I mean, you're in your mid twenties and you're the king of games!" I said in a hurry, in the hope that I didn't sound completely insane.

-YUGI-

I have just been faced with a complete psychopath who is claiming that I am king of games.

"What's going on, Yugi?" I heard Yami say from within the puzzle. I shushed him and then gulped before replying.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you claim to know about me, but I'm normal in every way, and I am not the king of games." I said proudly.

"You may not be, but the Pharaoh that lives inside you is." The brown haired boy said. Wait a minute, he knows about the pharaoh. How the hell does he know about the Pharaoh?

"What are you talking about?" I stated, trying to keep myself calm. I can't get thrown out, I have barely been here five minutes.

The boy shifted, and I sensed uncertainty in his speech. "N-never mind. Let's duel." He then walked off to his side of the duel arena.

I gulped in a hope to distract myself.

**Hours later: **

**-JADEN-**

I had lost, I knew I had lost. How could I have won against the king of games? It was obvious he was going to be an Obelisk. It was pretty much impossible anyway. I went into this duel without hope, and came out feeling just the same. All I need now is a chance to talk to Yugi.

"Yugi!" I called, starting to move towards him.

He turned briefly to look at me before he stopped and then looked forward again. "I think we should talk…"

"Jaden. My name's Jaden." I said to him reaching out my hand. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, let me make it up to you." I said, smiling.

Yugi looked down at my hand, and reached out with his own, pulling me into a handshake. "Okay Jaden. However, I do think that there is something that we need to talk about."

I smiled, "Of course Yugi, where do you want to go?"

"My dorm? I need to go and investigate it anyway." Yugi smiled, his face clouded by the bright grin now forming on his lips.

I nodded. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Hey i'm getting serious writers block on all my stories atm, and im not sure whether to write a puzzleshipping story or not...O.o PLEAAAASE inbox me if you have any ideas you want me to do!**_

_**R,R AND FOLLOW.**_

* * *

**-JADEN-**

Alright, let us reflect on the events of today. I just met Yugi Mutou, who is supposed to be twenty something, and he has applied at our school, which was founded by Yugi's arch rival, Seto Kaiba. No, I am not a stalker. I mean, I look up to Yugi. Sometime, I hope to be as good as him. I followed Yugi down the corridor, as he had suggested we converse in his dormitory…in the Obelisk wing; figures. I winced as I felt the Obelisks eyes burn into me as if I were an enemy invading their territory. I had never felt more embarrassed yet humiliated in my entire 16 years of existence.

I felt a pair of Crimson eyes turn to me, "Ignore them. Seriously, I would know. I was bullied where I was before." I was shocked.

"Yugi, you were bullied?" I said, trying to hide the incredibly conspicuous surprise in my voice.

"Yeah…a particular group of guys in particular." Yugi sighed.

"Who?" I said quickly, not realising how intrusive I seemed.

"These guys…Joey and Tristan. I'm just lucky I had some people there by my side." I knew he was referring to the Egyptian Pharaoh which resided within his body, but I tried to look as unknowing as possible. I've only just met the guy, I don't wanna scare him off yet. Besides, I seem to be the only one that knows he is the King of Games; even he himself seemed oblivious to that fact.

When we reached the Obelisk dormed, my jaw hit the floor. So we've been living in freaking shoe boxes while Obelisks get luxury? Well then. I realised that there was more to me being here then my own feelings.

My mission was simple. Convince Yugi that he's in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Easier said than done.

**-YUGI- **

This boy is a strange one, but seeing as beggars such as myself cannot be choosers at the moment, I feel as if I have done excellently. He's a nice guy, after all, just a tad inquisitive.

"Jaden, what did you want to say to me, exactly?" I asked him, trying to sound as friendly as I possibly could given the current situation.

He sighed and fiddled with his fingers, "You have got to understand that there is no way you are going to believe anything that I say, and that you're going to think I'm totally weird…" Well, I kind of already did, but I nodded, telling him to proceed. "…but basically, I don't think you should be here. When I say here, I mean, in this time."

I sat up straight, trying to contain a gasp of laughter, "Alright Jaden…So you think I should be in another time?"

"Exactly. I know you have a place in the past, it's where you belong. You're not meant to be here, and if you are it would be as a teacher or a celebrity." Jaden said, trying hide his obvious nervousness.

"A celebrity?" I scoffed. "Why would I be a celebrity in my own timeline? Listen Jaden, I really need to get unpacking, so if you wouldn't mind?" I notioned to the door, and got up to open it for him. I opened it and leant by it patiently. "Thanks for stopping by!"

"Yugi, I know your secret." Jaden whispered as he got up. "I know about the Pharaoh."

What? This guy was obviously bluffing. No one knew about me and Yami except me and Yami. How can he possibly know that? Unless…

…maybe he is telling the truth.

Maybe I am from the future.

I heard Yami laughing from within the puzzle. So I quietly flicked it, in the hope that Jaden wouldn't notice.

I gulped, "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about.." I said quietly, desperately avoiding his eyes which were searching my face.

"It's ok, Yugi. I know. I know about him, I know about everything." Jaden said, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

I do not know why, but I feel like I can trust this kid. I mean, I know we've only just met, but he reminds me of myself greatly.

I sighed heavily before releasing the door and letting it slam, "How do you know about me and my Yami?" I demanded, shoving his hand off my shoulder.

There was a pause before he answered me.

"Like I said, in your time, you and your 'Yami' are the King of Games. You won every tournament, beat everyone and became the best. That is why you are famous, Yugi. However, for some reason, I seem to be the only one that recognises you." Jaden sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help more."

I was stunned, but I smiled at my new friend, the trust radiating out of my eyeballs, "That's alright Jaden. I believe you anyway. I mean, there's no other logical explination. Last think I remember, I was about to start at Domino high, and then I blacked out, and ended up here, convinced this was the place to go." I sighed. "Sorry, that probably sounds stupid and makes no sense." I paused before breathing in heavily and looking up at Jaden. "Jaden, you don't have to, but do you want to help me go find out what is going on here?"

Jaden smiled and winked at me, "Sure thing, dude." He replied.


End file.
